Frigga's Love Last Beyond Death
by AnimeloveGNB
Summary: Watch Loki come to terms with his mothers death ad he rules over the land of Asgard. See how he reacts to Frigga's plans for him as an unexpected ally comes from another dimension to help. Frigga not only had plans set in place for her son but had someone to stand in and protect him from the prejudice of Odin and Thor.-Please Review-
1. Loki's Throne

Loki sat confidently in his throne. It had only been a few weeks since he took over. Only a few high position in Asgard new the truth about Odin, the true king. He had been banished in a way but he wasn't hurt. He was still alive and still a threat. Unorthodox: That's what he would use to describe is assent to the throne. Although it's true, Loki wanted to be king so much to invade other planets but in truth he deserved it. He was good if he had his throne. He was humble if people applauded his name instead of Thor's or Odin's. Now he had all he wanted but nothing felt right.

Loki sat in his throne; he was king of a land that didn't want his rule over them. He had no followers, had lost his father long ago, his brother was best left alone, and the only person who truly cared for him was dead.

Sighing, "Mother, I need you guidance," Loki whispered to himself.


	2. Heimdall's guidance

"King Loki," An Asgardain bowed his head as Loki walked by him out of the throne room. He continued walking as many guards warned him to stay near the throne room. Every time he would brush them off. As he continued down the golden streets of his kingdom people one the paths pushed themselves off to the side. Loki completely ignored them.

Finally the colored crystals of the bridge came into view. It was a long walk, getting here from the castle on foot. It was a long walk from the edge of the city to Heimdall's post.

"Tell me what you see," Loki commanded, lighter than his usual orders.

"It's peaceful my King," Heimdall answered, "However it is only to be lived a short while, soon more trouble will arise."

"What kind of trouble? Will it involve Earth?" Loki asked trying to see the universe as Heimdall can.

"No, not only Earth, but something bigger involving all the realms."

"I can't even rule my own kingdom," Loki laughed, "Well how should I deal with this?"

"You should first rule your kingdom," Heimdall answered, "Half of them don't even know you are their current king."

"And the other half hates me," Loki added as if continuing an unspoken comment of the gate keeper. Behind the two clings of metal can be heard. Both turn around as guards approach the gate.

"They have news about a someone outside our Kingdom," Heimdall predicted. Loki looked to Heimdall in recognition then turned to his guards, "Have you brought me good news?"

"Sir someone is here, we were not familiar with her or her species, and we put her in one of the cells."

"Sounds interesting," Loki smiled, realizing this was the most excitement he would have for a while, "We have a visitor."


	3. Ida the Prisoner

Loki walked away from the gatekeeper and followed a group of guards down the colorful bridge.

"Tell me more about this visitor," Loki asked as he strutted beside the guard, "Is she vicious? Is she menacing?" The guards seemed to ignore Loki's questioning. They were not sure how to even answer. They had captured her easy enough so how could they claim her to be frightening? She was asleep when they found her and when they brought her in they couldn't figure out where she had came from or what she was.

Loki stopped walking and the guards stopped and turned to face him.

Putting his hands on one of the guards shoulders he asked, "Why is she worth my time?" Instead of his usual overbearing tone Loki seemed serious and generally interested.

"She looks like she could be Asgardian or Human, but she is neither," the guard looked puzzled as he continued, "But she is overwhelmingly powerful. If she was not asleep when we found her we would not have been able to bring her in."

Loki smiled and nodded.

Loki turned around about to continue walking.

"And Sir, she also had this," One of the guards held up and earring. Loki cleared his throat looking back. He was shocked at the familiar piece of jewelry: it was his mothers.

"Shit," She exclaimed after checking her surroundings. This was definitely not part of the plan, if there really was a plan. Urgently she patted herself down, "Dang it, it's not here," she exclaimed as she realized the piece that guided her hear was gone.

"Good thing I have two ears," she laughed as she remembered there were two pieces to the set. Grabbing the other earring off her ear, she stood up completely. It was just a box. There where magic looking, clear walls. Other prisoners could be seen around. They were so loud.

"Well I am definitely inside Asgard. Now what Frigga?" she asked staring down at the earring, "Nothing? No advice. Not gonna glow for me anymore?" Sighing she put the earring back on.

"Great! I am completely useless!" She plopped back down on the floor and lay down.

As a door creaked open all the prisoners grew silent and approached the lining of their cell. Loki lead the guards through the door; he was now overly concerned about this new guest. Those earrings were on his mother's body when she burned. Odin wouldn't have taken them off. The new King didn't bother stopping at the container, he opened the cell and pulled the girl out.

"Sir," one of the guards warned. Loki glances at him but the girl was already out so it was too late anyway.

"Your name?" Loki asked, unconcerned with the treat she posed.

"I am Ida," She answered. Frigga if your son kills me I am gonna die, Ida thought to herself, realizing the obviousness in the statement. She knew she was powerful here in this world but she didn't want to hurt Frigga's son: she'd let him kill her if it came to it.

"Well Ida," Loki said grabbing hold of her arm then turning to the guards, "Take her to my chambers, I will talk to her in private."

The guard's expression showed his concern but like the other guards and citizens he barely took actions to assure the King's safety. Loki took note of it though, how no one would harm him but none prevented harm from coming to him. If he were to die of his own stupidity they would let it happen.

Ida walked along willingly. She didn't seem much of a threat. Loki stayed behind watching them go and fondling the earring in his hands. If his mother gave this to her she had to be of some importance.


	4. Questioning

This was the most awkward situation. Is he going to ask something? Ida thought, wondering when this stare down would be over. It was like he was stuck looking for what he should say. He wondering if I am connect to his mother, she thought. Or maybe he's wondering if I could somehow contact his mother? No, he wouldn't believe a thing like that.

"Hi," Ida greeted even though they had been in the bedroom for almost twenty minutes. He just continues leaning on this rack across from her. When the guards first dropped her off she had a few minutes to spare before Loki came in. Ida had lightly poked around the room and it didn't seem like a man's room. It had a strong womanly touch to it. He hadn't moved, or touched a thing in this room. The sheets for the bed were made; had he even slept in it? Had he slept at all?

"You may sit," Loki finally said, motioning to the bed behind Ida.

"I'm okay," Ida responded, trying hard not to disrespect his mother by disturbing her old room.

She wasn't taking the bait. She didn't recognize anything in the room. When she walked in he absorbed it for the first time. She's never met me, Loki concluded, and she has never been to this room. If she were a close friend of Frigga's she would have came in here often. This was not the room Frigga and her husband slept in; this was the room that Frigga brought her friends to for meetings or if they needed help or to talk privately away from the guards. Ida, this girl, wasn't comfortable in this room.

"You knew my mother, what was your relation to her?" Loki asked calmly, knowing he couldn't afford to lose his temper, and that he didn't have reason to.

"I didn't really know her too well but she knew me," Ida answered honestly. Loki nodded, he wasn't going to question her statement. She would have came here under different circumstances if she was lying: not unconscious on the outskirts of the city.

"But you've made contact with her at some point?" Loki asked slightly hoping somehow his mother had contacted her from the dead; unlikely but there were plenty of worlds with magic and abilities to make it possible.

"Yes."


	5. If You Don't talk, You Never Will

Loki swallowed hard; maybe he should have been more specific. Avoiding specificity to keep his hope in contact is weak: It's what human's do. They hide from the truth to keep it from destroying them. Loki wouldn't hide.

"Before or after her death?" Loki continued.

"I don't know," Ida replied, she avoided looking Loki in the eye.

"You don't know?' Loki's voice grew aggravated, "So you're here, you have this," Loki held up the earring, "And you have talked to my mother but do not know when?"

Ida took in a deep breath then sighed, "Yeah that's about it", she continued to nod her head after answering.

Loki rolled his eyes; apparently her fear of this place was not enough to subside her sarcasm. He actually, under other circumstances would have appreciated that trait in woman. Turning away the King let his emotions and logic battle inside. Could either continue asking questions and trust the answers given, or he could get the information by other means.

"By other means it is," Loki muttered.

Ida glanced up at him but not long enough for him to see her looking. Oh great how am I supposed to protect him without telling him everything… Do I let him ask? Or do I talk? How do I explain it anyway? Ida thought to herself.

Loki walked over to Ida, leaning in close to her face, "I am a bit busy today so I have to be going," he put his hand on her neck, "Oh and until we have our next talk I'll be taking this."

Ida finally looked Loki in the eyes. He saw the life leave her eyes, but she wasn't dying. Losing his momentum in his actions Loki backed away slowly, studying her reaction. Her hands started at her throat and she tried to speak but nothing came out. The more she tried to talk the more panic her movements and her mouthing became. The King was somewhat surprised by the reaction, he said he would give her voice back later. She was overreacting.

Conflicted Loki avoided looking back at Ida and walked out the room.

"Guards take her back," Loki commanded.


	6. Sif

Maybe he had been a bit harsh. So far all he knew is that Ida was connected to his mother, and he didn't even have to question her for that; he already knew. Loki sat back down in his throne. Be Careful what you wish for: a phrase Loki needed to start living by. Mischief always interested him. It involved chaos and power. Was Ida there to prevent chaos or to cause change?

"Loki," Sif announced as she walked into the throne room. Reluctantly she bowed low before him. "I heard about the new prisoner."

"She's no threat," Loki answered.

"I have heard different opinions. Please King Loki, may I see the prisoner for myself," Sif responded using a mocking tone.

"Go ahead," Loki motioned Sif out. She bowed again, more concerned with the intruder than her pride, then walked away. Right before Sif reached the exit Loki called to her.

"Oh but I am afraid she is mute at the moment," Loki new Sif would be aggravated at the comment. Instead of responding back she gave him a disgusted look and rushed out. Loki motioned for one of his guards to come over.

"Go keep watch on the prisoner," Loki commanded, then added, "And send me the person who first examined her."

Eir walked into the throne room. So far she hadn't had trouble with Loki as King: not personal problems. Of course she preferred Odin but who would say that to Loki's face? Now, however, she might run into a problem. It didn't matter how impossible whatever Loki wanted, needed to be done.

"So tell me about our new guest."

Eir seemed puzzled, she couldn't answer specific questions, much less make a generalization.

"She is overwhelmingly powerful, and I don't think she knows she is," Eir started, "They told you I don't know her origins?" Loki nodded. Eir continued, "She seemed to have appeared here and gotten her strength, but she did not accumulate it over time. It was sudden. And that's all I know Sir."

Loki thought for a second. "What kind of power?" Loki asked.

Eir sucked in a deep breath before answering, "Natural strength, although her build is similar to a healthy being she is four times as physically strong as others her size."

"Alright and I assume that's all you have for me," Loki stated rather than asked. He motioned for her to leave. She bowed low once more then walked out the door.

Sif's impression of Loki plummeted as she reached the visitors cell. Although Ida didn't appear to be physically harmed the loss of her voice greatly impacted her wellbeing. Seeing Sif approach Ida pulled herself out of her depression and scooted over to the window. She was just as interested to examine Sif as Sif was to examine her.

"Did he hurt you?" Sif asked, still looking Ida over from the other side. Ida shook her head but motioned to her throat.

Before Sif could continue studying Ida a guard approached.

"I have come to keep guard of the prisoner," he alerted Sif, as he had respect for her and little for the new king.

Sif nodded, "What is he planning on doing with her?"

"Tomorrow she will officially be his personal servant," the guard answered.

"What?" Sif asked confused.

"My concerns to mam', but I was told that she wouldn't be doing much but he wants her at his side at all times during the day.

"And nights?" Sif asked, seeing Ida was listening she tried getting as much information for her to gather.

"She will be here but he is fixing her a room elsewhere that she will be moved to," The guard continued, quoting Loki, "She shouldn't be with the rest of the prisoners." All three agreed with Loki on thatm she was too sweet looking to be by the roughed up species surrounding her.

"Good night," Sif said softly to Ida.


	7. Greivences after a Sleepless Night

Falling asleep that night was difficult for all who new of Ida. Repeatedly, Loki asked for reports on Ida from his guards. Ever time through out the night they would say the same. "She is still awake, sobbing," they would inform him. He himself would hold the replica of his mother's earring and stare at it, thinking off all the possibilities. Why was she here?

Across the kingdom Sif was also restless: thinking of why Ida was important to Loki. The "new king" was strong enough as is. If Ida was an asset, it could end all hopes of overthrowing Loki.

The bangs on the door finally woke Loki, who jumped at the noise. "I am up, what is it?" Loki answered, noticing he was still dressed from yesterday and that he had only been sleeping for an hour or two.

"it's morning should I bring the girl in as planned," a guard from the other sided of the door asked.

Loki sighed, looking around the room, "To the throne room, take her there." after hearing the guard leave his door way Loki collapsed back onto his bed. Staring up at his ceiling, pondered how he would handle this situation. Should he ask more questions? He couldn't even if he wanted to. He couldn't give her voice back when ever he wanted to he had used a specific enchantment that had to wear off. He should have used something different, where he would have more control.

Taking in a deep breath he quickly forced himself to sit back up on the edge of his bed. What ever he decided he needed to be confident. It had been a while since he knew exactly what he wanted but he continued to pretend like he knew.

Eventually Loki made his way to his chair, with Ida already waiting before him. Just as he was sitting down he realized he still had no idea what his next move was gonna be. Ida, once again, refused to look him in the eye. She just sat their on her knees two steps below.

Loki, about to start in his usual over bearing manner, switched his approach. "I realize taking your voice was an unconventional way to make you speak to me. Unfortunately it will be a while for that mishap to wear off."

Ida looked up at Loki, seemingly pleased with the news.

"for now you will stay close to me," Loki finished, motioning for her to stand by him.

She quickly got up, brushing herself off and walked over to his side. Once she was standing next to him a guard put a cup in her hand and a pitcher. When Ida looked to Loki for an explanation he only responded, "don't worry: You just have to stand there.".

Then he motioned to the guard and one by one peasants came in to list their grievances to the king. Some of them trying to run Loki out, and others attempting to state old grievances not acknowledged by Odin. Occasionally Loki would ask for a break, waiting to respond to a person so he could fix, or attempt, to fix the problem. Ida, who had always been skilled at finding the good in people, found it easier to find good in Loki than in most others. Almost an hour into the line, Loki even allowed a chair to be brought up for Ida to sit in.

The last in line taken that day was Heimdall.

"I have no grievances my king," he stated walking in, "I did, however, want to check on our guest." heimdall smiled at Ida and bowed low.

"I have heard a special room has been made for her?"

Loki tossed his head back, "Really who is telling people everything! Can I not have some privacy?"

Heimdall laughed, "not when your king."


	8. Surpise Visit

Heimdall stood patiently while Loki ranted about, "Constantly being watched, hated, and criticized." Ida eventually, after five full minutes of Loki's speech, ended up on the floor with her feet up on her chair.

"Are you even listening?" Loki asked when he looked up and saw both Heimdall and Ida fidgeting and occasionally glancing at each other in recognition of their boredom.

"No offence my King, but I have also had to endure the previous King's complaints as well," the gate Keeper bowed, "I have heard these comments before."

Loki forced air out his nose and switched to his calm demeanor, "Well you came to check on her and now you have checked."

Heimdall nodded but remained before the King. He had come to see the guest but he was hoping to discover more about her voice. Loki knew why Heimdall was there; the gate keeper, for some unknown reason had been personally concerned with the new King. Heimdall had been close to Frigga but in truth his real loyalty resided in Thor, the God of Thunder. Depending on Loki's rule he might even lend his sword to Loki as well.

"Is it true?," Heimdall questioned, "Have you taken her voice?"

Loki sat up taller but his eyes had lost confidence, "I made a rash decision that cannot be altered," pausing, "It will come back in time." The gate keeper's eyes squinted in suspicion as he looked back over to Ida; she was up on her chair now, with new interest in the conversation.

"It might not be wise to have her here by your throne," Heimdall responded, moving on, "Might I be allowed to take her to the gate."

Loki's face crunched up in confusion, "Would you release her? Why would you want her there?"

"Sif and the others know of her presence, and they have a closer connection to Eir. I fear they want to over throw you," Heimdall answered, honestly.

Loki laughed silently, "It's no question they will try soon." The King looked to his left where Ida sat. She seemed idle of the conversation but it was not her hearing that was stolen it was her voice. If she had any protest to the comments or any input she did not show it.

Heimdall continued before Loki could reason against his proposal, "If she was with me at the gate, I could better protect her. I could see all from there. I could anticipate any moves and if the time comes I could escape with her, should her life be in danger."

Loki, still staring at Ida, started to agree, "Sif wouldn't kill her, but she is mine: I don't want her stolen. You may keep her in the mornings, I want her in the afternoons, and at night she stays in her room."

"Only mornings?"

"I like to sleep late," Loki replied.

Ida Looked over to Loki, she felt pressure being constantly stared at. If there wasn't someone talking to him he just stared at her. Even when he was talking to someone he stared. Ida knew that he was only thinking, but she also knew that no matter what he would be staring until she could answer his questions.

"Leave, I am going to go show her new room," Loki commanded. As Heimdall left the throne room, Loki ascended, lending out a hand to Ida. She accepted and stood up.

He led her through the palace first, even though he claimed he was only taking her to her room. Everything was so beautiful. Half the time Ida's eyes where watery; she was a talker, a singer, and a screamer. Not sharing her experiences and her excitement was killing her. The walls and floor lined with gold, the sun shining through all the windows leaving rainbows throughout the hallway: it was beautiful.

Even though Loki secretly frightened her and he did take her voice, she found herself to be suffering Stockholm syndrome. ( A case where a victim loves, or in some cases sympathizes with their abuser; a word Ida learned studying sociology and psychology). Loki was not necessarily an attacker and she was not in love with him but he was the only one who had really talked to her. In his own way he was trying to say sorry, and trying to be friendly.

"Out there is the gardens, no one visits them often," Loki pointed out one of the windows, "A society living off war find these things as a waste." He watched Ida stare at the window; he was interested in her reaction, wanting to know what kind of person she was. Once she acknowledged him she smiled and he glanced down then continued to walk on.

"This is your room," Loki motioned, as he turned a corner, "There are guards that will stand by. You will be safe; no one knows where this room is besides these two guards."

Ida nodded as Loki commanded them to open the doors and welcome her in. It was unnerving, the way that one guard, who was slightly less muscular than the other, looked at her. She disregarded it as Loki pulled her into the room.

"No one is to come in here at all unless to wake you," Loki assured and then slightly bowed his head before leaving the room. The doors closed behind him and the doors locked from the inside.

"He sees you as a friend," A voice proudly announced from the other side of the room.

Ida Jumped and tried to scream but as she turned she realized not only was she not able to scream but she had no reason to.


	9. It's Frigga

**Ida turned around; Frigga stood their by a bed that was decorated with drapes. The old queen seemed powerful even though what Ida saw now wasn't the living Frigga.**

"Frigga?" Ida mouthed, but this time when she spoke she heard her voice, causing even more confusion.

"I used my own spell, what you are hearing right now is not your voice but your thoughts out loud. Try it: only think of what you wish to say," Frigga responded, realizing it was important to be able to communicate.

"I'm confused," Ida thought, and the sound appeared allaying both women to hear it.

"I know," Frigga moved around the room to a chair in the corner. As she walked over to sit, her hands slid across the surfaces of the night stand and the wall; she missed her home.

"A long time ago I made a deal, with a very powerful Ruler in another kingdom," Frigga began, "By that time Loki was only seven but I could already see the jealousy he had for Thor."

Frigga's eyes were glazed over, like she her mind was back in that time, "In exchange for my soul I would be able to put my conscience into something of my choosing: I chose the earrings. The other condition was that I could not leave it in this world, so I would have to send it to another and hope my message would be heard."

Ida sat down on the bed across from Frigga, "I still don't understand, I just thought it was cool my earrings started talking."

Frigga looked over to Ida and laughed, "And that was the only excitement you had?"

Ida blushed slightly, she had come from another dimension, an almost perfect replica of Earth in this dimension. Except in hers the Avengers, Asgard, Thor, and Loki where not real; they only existed in movies and comic books. Ida was a huge fan: especially of Loki's.

"How much do you know about me?" Ida asked, worriedly.

"Enough to trust you with my Son's future and life," Frigga answered, the added, "I know everything about you."

**If yo have read my other Fanfic. With Sandra, I think I am taking the same route. I want to put a character in from our world and let her play with the storylinge of the marvel movies.**


	10. You Love Him

**"You love him," Frigga said confidently. a few seconds of silence passed through the room. **

Ida's jaw dropped, "it's more of a crush," her voice shook, "on an imaginary person," she added.

"Yes, but Loki is not imaginary, not to you, not anymore," Frigga responded.

Eyes wide, Ida cringed at how awkward this situation was, "You can't read my thoughts can you?"

"I am now," Frigga answered, her eyes momentarily leaving Ida to think why that question was necessary, "Everyone has," Frigga paused looking for the word, "Fantasies that they dream of."

Ida nodded, changing the subject, not wanting to go into detail, "So how does this deal with your soul work?"

Frigga shook her head, also raising a hand to wave it, "let's not worry about that now; we need to talk about my son." Frigga's voice grew more stern and formal, like she was getting down to business.

"He needs help," Frigga started moving her hands into her lap, "He is stuck, he doesn't know what to do. He wants to rule Asgard but obviously, as you know, the people here either fear or hate him."

"So you want me to help him rule? You don't want me to get Odin back?" Ida asked then paused, "where is odin?"

"he's alive, Loki may claim to hate him but he doesn't have the heart to kill him," Frigga assured, "If Loki is successful at ruling, maybe when Odin finds a way to return there will be less hatred between them."

Ida nodded along, "But that's a big gamble, what if Loki doesn't have good intentions after all?"

Frigga sighed, acknowledging the possibility that she had frequently worried about, "I still trust him."

Both women wanted to trust Loki, and both of them did so realizing that they were risking the lives of numerous Asgardians. Ida was more concerned, how do characters react when they aren't being controlled by directors, actors, or creators? Even with others planing out Loki's actions he was unpredictable.

"so what do I have to do? I can't even speak to him."

Frigga smiled wide, "He's my son, I have taught him all that I know. Loki knows how to communicate with you but he is worried that your upset with him."

Ida's eyes and mouth shot open, her arms locking away from her body, "Well, duh! He kinda took my voice way and made me his servant! Wouldnt be pissed"

rubbing her hand against her forehead Frigga responded, "but other than that he has treated you well, actually he has treated you better than he would treat even me or Thor."

Ida's arms relaxed, slapping against her thighs, "Well he didn't really treat Thor too well on earth so..."

In truth Ida could only think negatively of the plan but being here was really cool, and Frigga was right, she did love Loki. And no longer was he only a fictional character.

"Well then what's the plan," Ida asked making her decision to partake.

"I honestly don't know the whole state of Asgard, so first you need to speak to Heimdall, the gatekeeper, he will know what needs to be done."

They where finished talking, Ida assumed, because after her order, the queen of Asgard left. Now she was alone, and she knew what she had to accomplish tomorrow. How could she talk to Heimdall?


	11. The Morning Schedule

**She pretended she was still asleep, if she made any sign of consciousness he might get closer. After Frigga left her room she slept for a few hours, until four in the morning before the sun rose. That's when she notice him, the guard from outside, he was now inside her room. She didn't know how long he was there but he had been pacing her room and watching her the whole time. It was close to six now, the sun looked like it was about to rise. **

He had no reason to be in her room. Loki had even told her no one should go in. Luckily Ida's estimation of the time was correct. Thirty minutes later the guard left the room, only entering again to allow Heimdall in.

Pretending to wake up for the first time, Ida mad ever way off the bed and across the room to reach her clothes. Heimdall stopped her.

"Loki has provided these for you, they may better suit the climate than your old ones."

I da took in a small breath and grabbed the new clothes. Heimdall and the guard waited back outside as Ida changed. It was pretty, it was a deep blus robe that fit nicely. Unlike most outfits she had seen here so far, this was tightly fitted and emphasized her body down to her hips. It was loosest at the bottom. It was modest though, the only skin showing beside her neck and head where her arms.

The bottom design was a light sky blue mad ego look like vines running up the sides. She loved it more than anything she had ever worn.

"Mrs," Heimdall nocked, gently in the door, "are you ready?"

Ida walked away, towards the door. And walked out.

It seemed like a long walk from the kingdom to the bridge, a similar thought that Loki had had the day before. Plus the walk was rather quiet; Heimdall would only make small gestures to let Ida pass or to warn her of tricky steps. After examining her for a while, Heimdall concluded that even if Ida was capable of talking she wouldn't say much. If anything she would ask a question or two. He would have been correct in that assumption if Frigga hadn't visited the night before.

"How was you night?" Heimdall finally asked.

When a look of confusion crossed Ida's face he only replied, "I watch for a while, until she left. Speak to me as you spoke to her."

Ida slowly bounced as she walked, trying once again to gain hold of the concept, "It was good."

Heimdall smiled, he was right about his assessment of the girl, "Is that all you have to say?" he asked, carefully maneuvering them around a crowd forming with in the small alley markets. The Asgardians where so advanced, yet they kept what resembled a farmers market system to buy food and specially made items.

One small girl running around, as there were many children with there younger siblings sent out by their mothers, bumped right into Ida, dropping a half eaten apple. After giving a puzzling stare at the two, she picked up her apple and ran off.

"What do you think Loki should do?" Ida asked, still watching the little girl.

"Think we should have a festival," Heimdall answered. This was an absurd response. And even as Heimdall said it it sounded so uncharacteristic of him, "We have been at war during the convergence for some time, two years, they need something to ensure normality."

"Don't they always party?"

"They celebrate victories," Heimdall corrected, finally they had made their way to the bridge, "It is rare to have occasions centered around anything but war or battles; even small skirmishes can be cause for celebration."

Now entering the gate, Heimdall, locked his sword into its spot.

"I suggest Loki hold a celebration, it will not only raise spirits for those who have lost loved ones but it will also let people be familiar with him," he comtinued to explain, "It would be even better if he included a modest," Heimdall emphasized modest, "announcement on his intentions."

Ida nodded, it sounded easy to do, but it wouldn't be. There were numerous obstacles to make that happen. For now though Ida let those thoughts go and focused on the stars.

For once in his life Heimdall finally met someone who could see all that he could within those Other worlds. She could see the beauty.


End file.
